Zanjioh
Zanjioh (voiced by Mahito Tsujimura, Eken Mine and Tomiya Seki) is a salamander monster. He was the leader of Shocker's operation to acquire an artificial gravity device. He had great combat potential, fire breathing abilities and was also able to turn into foam to move through small spaces. He captured Tamami, daughter of the leader researcher of the gravity device, and attempted to steal the formula hidden inside a Teddy Bear. He was tracked down and destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2's Rider Double Kick. He was eventually revived by sacrifices from Ambassador Hell in episode 66 of the TV series, going on to work under Kamikirikid. In that role, Zanjioh easily lost to the improved Kamen Rider #1. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Crash, and was thrown into Harinezuras. Zanjioh would return to life yet again in Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell. Zanjioh led a group of other revived Kaijin in another ambush to Takeshi Hongo and Taki. He fought against Kamen Rider #1 for a while, standing in a stalemate, only to reveal that his forces were just a distraction while Shocker prepared their new weapon. Kamen Rider #1 left without finishing his battle with him. Zanjioh was revived as part of the Dai-Shocker remnant, Super Shocker. He was part of Super Shocker's forces in the final battle, surviving even up to Doras' arrival and siding with it alongside other monsters. However, he was destroyed by Kamen Rider Ryuki's surprise Dragon Rider Kick. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Zanjioh was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. Zanjioh was revived as a member of Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Zanjioh was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Zanjioh was destroyed along with a squad of seven Combat-Roids by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Zanjioh is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973, appearing in human form as a Shocker officer. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider 3's Tri-Cyclone Machine Guns. Zanjioh is a member of the remnant Shocker in 2016. With his combatmen, he is seen fighting the Powered Up Kamen Rider 1 who battles the organization outside of Japan. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mahito Tsujimura Category:Characters voiced by Eken Mine Category:Characters voiced by Tomiya Seki Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains